The Pull of Love
by YoGurlB
Summary: This was called Love Quake at first but I wanted to rename it.I don't like the title due to the tragedy that occured in Haiti,my prayers go out to them. Rated T for some uses of the b word. :


**AN: This one shot takes place after Breaking Dawn. Jacob never imprinted on Nessie. It is in Leah's POV, Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. Just this little one shot.**

* * *

_Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit. ~Peter Ustinov_

* * *

I never thought I could actually fall for someone again. After the Sam situation, I vowed to myself that I would not get feelings for any other guy. I turned into a complete bitch to push everyone away from me. I figured if I was a bitch, that no one would want to be around me and that I would not risk getting crushed again. If you got burned touching a hot stove, then would you touch it again? I am sure the logical answer would be no. So that is how I treated love; don't fall in it and you won't drown.

I was surrounded by so many people that were deeply in love with their other half. Those people were really missing out on so much. It's like they are hypnotized by the one they loved, and did not have life outside of that person. Take Bella for example. Bella was so in love with Edturd, I mean Edward, that she had lost all her normal friends. Ok so Jake was a human, but far from normal. She no longer was in contact with her friends from high school because she was drowning in her love for Edward. If Edward decided to get up and leave again, she would be doomed. Then again, Jake would be there to catch her when she fell again. I didn't want to be like Bella though. I was afraid to fall that deeply for someone and forget about life around me. But I slowly felt myself becoming like her…

I was in love with Jacob Black in that same exact way. I was afraid to tell him that I loved him, what if he just laughed in my face. We had been dating for about three months now. Dating didn't mean we were in a relationship though. We never agreed that we were going steady, so how could I love him. In the back of my mind I know that I fell for him after that talk we had when Bella was pregnant. Before that talk, I thought of him as a narcissist douche lord. But when we talked that night, I felt like he was actually listening and understanding me. I always expressed my feelings to Sam, but who knows if he was listening. Sam was just always wanting to have sex to comfort me. Whenever I cried or felt down, he would comfort me with sex. It always made me feel better then, but now it made me wonder why I stood for that. Jake was so different from Sam. When I cried or when I was down, he would hug me and listen to me talk about my problems. Sure sex is good, but sometimes just a simple act can mean so much more.

I sat in my room fiddling with my guitar that I never learned how to play. My phone vibrated from my bedside table. I smiled knowing that it was Jake.

"Hello," I sounded like one of those giddy teen girls. That's what is so funny about me now. When I was around Jake I was my old self. I was comfortable being the old me and not bitchy Lee. Don't get me wrong, I was still a complete bitch, I have not went soft on you guys.

"Hey Lee, I have surprise for you," Jake replied. He was always the type to try to surprise me. I loved his surprises, they were always so romantic. Oh no, I am getting mushy.

"What is it," I asked anxiously. The only thing that I hated about surprises is having to wait for that big moment. I knew Jacob would not tell me right at that moment.

" You will find out soon. Just put on something nice and go downstairs. I will see you soon," Jacob hung up the phone. I rushed to the shower.

I put on a little halter dress and converses. I know he said put on something nice, but I do not do heels. I was never that girly girl that liked to play dress up and get into mommy's makeup. I put a little eye liner on and some lip gloss. That was as nice as I was going to get. I ran down the steps to find my mother at the kitchen table.

"Good morning mom," I said sitting in front of the plate of food I assumed was mine.

"Hey sweetheart. Oh Jake wanted me to give this to you," she pulled out a pick envelope and gave it to me.

"Oh are we passing love notes," Seth asked coming to the table. I shot him a glare and opened the note.

_Clue 1: Go to that special spot that we claimed our hideout._

I knew just where that was. After the "big battle" ( hint: I am being sarcastic) with the Volturi, Jake and I found a spot in the woods that was truly beautiful. No we did not go here to have sex, get your minds out the gutter. It was just somewhere to be carefree and express ourselves. I told him all my secrets and he told me his. Some of the secrets I would have rather not heard. I looked up at my mom and she was smiling at me. I blushed.

"What are you smiling for," I asked putting the note back in the envelope.

"Oh nothing," she looked at Seth and they both laughed. I got up from the table.

"You are not going to eat that," Seth asked reaching for my plate.

"No go ahead kid. I will see you guys later,' I called out heading toward the front door.

"Buh bye," my mother clearly was exaggerating her voice like she knew something I didn't. I shook my head and left the house.

When I made it to our 'hideout' I searched around wondering what was the surprise here. In the middle of the clearing I spotted another pink envelope. I wonder why he picked pink, he knew I hated pink with a passion. I opened the envelope and pulled the note out.

_Clue 2: Remember when I first asked you out? Remember where_?

He was really making me squirm. I put the note back in the envelope and left the 'hideout'. I knew exactly where he was talking about. I headed to Mr. Jones Burger House. This is where Jacob asked me out and at first I turned him down. This was back when I was still sticking with staying single for life.

I walked into the burger joint and spotted Mr. Jones. He was always one of my favorite people in La Push. Not only could he make a mean burger, but he was so nice. I remember when our family was struggling and my parents could not get Christmas presents. Mr. Jones was nice enough to get us Christmas presents that year. I could spot his beaming smile as soon as I walked in. He wiped his hands on his apron and took a envelope from a shelf behind the counter.

"Hey Mr. Jones," I hugged him. He smelled like burgers and fries which made my stomach growl. Damn I should have eaten breakfast.

"Hey there Bunny," he said. That was his nickname for me since I was two. I was always jumping around when I was little. He handed me the envelope and smiled. Everyone was smiling today. I opened it and removed the note.

_Clue 3: Remember where we had that huge argument?_

I laughed thinking about that epic fight we had. It was after I had yelled at Bella for hurting Jake. He was so pissed off at me for that.

"Thanks. See ya later Mr. Jones," I said kissing his cheek.

"Good luck Bunny," he called out to me. I turned around and gave him a smile and head nod.

I made my way to the cliffs and spotted a turquoise envelope on one of the rocks. Hmm that was my favorite color. I opened the note and read it.

_Clue 4: Look down._

I know he was not expecting me to jump off this cliff. I mean I had done it many times before, but why would he want me to jump now. I looked down and noticed a little fire on the sand. Jacob was next to the fire waving up at me. I rushed down the cliffs to the beach.

'Hey there," he smiled that 1000 watt smile that any girl would probably faint because of.

"Hi," I replied looking around the fire and spotting a blanket and a basket. Jacob came over to me and hugged me and then grabbed my hand and led me to the blanket.

"What is all this Jake," I asked blushing. No one had ever done this for me before.

"Something special for a special person," he kissed my cheek and sat down. " I got your favorite too." he pulled out a burger from Mr. Jones Burger House.

"Oh my gosh," I grabbed the burger from him. " Thanks I was about to starve."

Jacob laughed and pulled one out for himself. " And I could not forget the fries too. That would be a crime." he pulled some steamy fries.

"Jake you are totally my best friend now," I said between bites. He smiled out me and ate a French fry. I laughed when I seen a fry dangling from his lips. He raised his eye brow up at me as if to say, come and get it. I leaned over and grabbed the other end of the fry making my way up to Jake's lips. His lips were so warm and soft. His tongue danced in my mouth as we fought for the fry. So far I was winning. Jacob pulled me into his lap, not breaking the deepening kiss. We fell back on the blanket and Jacob had gotten the fry. I laughed and pulled away from his lips.

"Well looks like you win," I said sitting back on the blanket.

" I always win our fights," he replied smirking.

" Yea right,' I said taking another bite of my burger. It's funny how we just completely made out, but we were just dating. I shook the thought from my mind and concentrated on my burger again.

After we had eaten Jake pulled a small radio from the basket.

"Damn, Jake are you hiding the pack in there too,' I asked looking inside the basket.

"Nope, its just me and you tonight," he said turning on the radio. Some smooth jazzy music came from the speakers.

"I didn't know you were into jazz," I said. Jacob got up and held his hand out to me.

"There are a few things that you don't know about me," Jacob said as I placed my hand in his. He led us off the blanket to the cool sand. Jacob looked down at my converses and smiled.

"You are so…Leah," he said putting his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and we swayed to the music.

"Is that a good thing," I asked raising my eye brow.

"Of course, I like to see you be yourself. Trust me I knew you would not come here in heels anyway."

"You are right. I didn't realize you knew how to get all dressed up," I said stepping back to take a look at Jake's all black ensemble. I have to admit he looked mighty fine in his black slacks and black shirt. The shirt seemed to hug all his muscles in an appetizing way.

" Well now you know huh," he said pulling me closer. I buried my face in his neck. Oh and he was wearing cologne too. Wow this was different. Not that he stunk any other time, but who put on cologne when you phase into a big wolf ( I mean shape-shifter).

"Remember when you said that there were a few things I didn't know about you? What are they?" I asked after a minute of silence.

" Well…" there was a long pause. " I kind of want us to get out of this dating phase."

I pulled back a little bit to take a look at Jake's face.

"What do you mean," I asked afraid of what his answer might be.

"I want us to be together Lee. Like you know… a couple," he said his face softening.

" Oh," I said trying to hold back a smile. As scared as I was something told me to take a chance. Jacob looked at me waiting on my answer.

" So what do you say," Jake asked his face worried.

"I say… um…let's give it a go," I said smiling. It was funny to see how Jacob's face expression changed so quickly. He smiled widely. "Oh go ahead and celebrate." I said knowing that Jacob was holding back his happiness. He lifted me into the air and swung me around. I pray that he does not hurt me like Sam did. I would have to kill Jacob before my brother got to him.

* * *

We sat on the sand looking at the waves form in the water. It was so peaceful today. The sun was even trying to show from behind the clouds.

"So what is something else that I don't know about you," I asked looking over at Jacob. He squinted a little bit and finally looked into my eyes.

"You don't know that…I love you," he said. My eyes widened and I pinched myself. Jacob laughed. " No you are not dreaming." he grabbed my hand.

"Wow, I don't, for once I am speechless," I said not knowing what to say. Say you love him back stupid. You know you do. Jacob was still staring at me. This was a big step for me. I remembered my vow, what if he hurts me? Don't think the worst Leah. Think positive.

"Lee are you ok," Jacob asked tapping my shoulder. I didn't even realize that I had zoned out. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. We sat there for about ten minutes.

'Hey Jake," I said softly against his chest.

"Hmm."

" I love you too," I said confidently. He lifted my head to look at him. His face was gleaming with happiness. He gently placed his lips on mine.

Love can be shaky, but when you know you have found that one person who loves you back the same way...Love is certain.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot. Jacob and Leah might appear to be a little OOC, but I think they both have a sweet side to them. If they were together in Breaking Dawn, we might have been able to see that. But S. Meyer wrote it the way she did so we could get creative and give Leah her happy ending. Reviews would make me smile and get you all strawberry shakes. I don't know about the shakes lol. But please review, I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Much love. Peace and I'm outty. **


End file.
